The present invention relates generally to handheld massage devices, and more particularly to heating systems for warming nodes of the type used for massage, acupressure, biomagnetic therapy, or a combination of these therapies.
Massage therapy can be provided by a number of known devices. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,875 to Jones. The Jones device massages via acupressure combined with a biomagnetic therapy. While the apparatus disclosed in the “875 patent may be satisfactory for its intended use, improvements can be had by providing additional modes of therapy during the massage. More particularly one additional mode of therapy is heat. Heat can be applied prior to using a massage device, for example, by taking a warm bath or shower or using a conventional heating pad. Alternatively, a cream can be used to generate an exothermic chemical reaction that can generate heat that is available at the tissue during use of the massage device. The massage device of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002-0072693 A1 supplies warm air to tissue during the course of massage therapy, the warm air passing through and around vibrating or reciprocating massage nodes.
Heat can be a desirable addition to massage therapy; however, an air stream as in the above-referenced patent publication may be objectionable to some users. Moreover, for some massage devices it can be difficult to deliver heated air to the treatment area. For example, the Jones patent utilizes solid steel or iron balls as the massage nodes that are suspended from a rotating platform and so there is no channel for heated air to flow through the nodes, and because the nodes are continuously revolving on a support it is difficult to deliver a heated air stream proximate to the massage balls.
A problem attendant with the generation of heat is that a great deal of power is consumed. Devices that generate heat typically include power cords to an electrical outlet, yet it would be desirable to have a cordless, hand-held massage device that also provides heat to the treatment area. Heat is also desirable when using metal massage balls (as in Jones) so that they are not cold when initially brought Into contact with skin.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.